The Wish of a Lifetime
by WrathOfSoul
Summary: At an early age, the sandaime hokage betray a result Naruto no longer trust anyone and has been hiding his true strength.Will someone teach him to trust once again?Warn:Good Kyuubi,Team 7&Konoha bashing.God-like Naruto with a maybe male harem. [On Hiatus]
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Do you actually see Sasuke getting the bashing he deserves in canon? No. Then I obviously don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Old man betrays me. He lies to me. I ask him consistently why people are cruel to me. I ask him why they would beat me. I ask him about my parents. He never answers me truthfully. All he say is he doesn't know; when he knows all the answers of my questions. He knows all that's been going in my life. He betray me, he let those people beat me, torture me even rape me on occasion.<p>

_Well, no more of this. I'm sick of this. If no one will protect me, I will._

_**Are you angry child? Do you wish for revenge?**_

_Who's there? What are you talking about? Angry? Am I suppose to be angry?_

_**You do not know about anger? Emotions? You, a human, who is suppose to know about emotion...does not KNOW about it? How peculiar this situation has become.**_

_What do you mean? Am I suppose to know...about this so called emotion?_

_**Even a young human your age know about emotion...and you don't. Evidently all your life you have not been touch by it. You are still as pure as born baby I see; even when your body is no longer the epitome of purity.**_

_Are you Kyuubi?_

_**Indeed child. Come inside your mind. We can talk better that way.**_

* * *

><p>I sit alone under the tree. It has been eight year since I finally know the truth and talk to Kyuu-nii-san. Now I am twelve year old and about to finish academy. Even now, after nii-san explain to me about human and its emotions, I can only understand a few of it mainly, dislike, anger, sadness, hatred and envy. There are also two of emotions that I can't explain but I only felt that way around two particular people.<p>

I ask nii-san about it and he say the strange emotions are love and protective. He says that I love those two boys who manage to pierce through my acting and know about my life story. I wonder about that sometimes. Can I really love someone when I don't even know the emotion itself? I don't exactly dislike the feeling they invoke within me but it's strange nonetheless.

I know, though, that I'll protect them with my very life if necessary. That's another strange notion. Why am I willing to protect those two with my life? Is it because I love them as nii-san say? I'll think about this later...right now I need to go home to sleep. Tomorrow is genin exam after all.

I snort thinking about those test. It doesn't even challenge people in the slightest. _Do __they __want __to __send __their __child __to __death? __I __thought __human __care __about __their __own__ blood __and __flesh?_ I ponder this question as I walk back home.

_Hey, Kyuu-nii-san. Do you know the answer?_ I ask my tenant mentally, receiving loud mental yawn inside. _**I**__** don**__**'**__**t **__**really **__**know**__** kit.**__**They **__**probably **__**thought **__**that **__**this **__**peace**__** they**__**'**__**re **__**experiencing **__**will**__** last **__**forever;**__** or **__**they **__**thought **__**that **__**since **__**they **__**are **__**the **__**strongest **__**village,**__** no **__**one **__**will **__**try **__**to **__**kill **__**one **__**of **__**their **__**village **__**members.**__**Human**__** are**__** foolish **__**and**__** easily **__**frightened **__**after **__**all.**_

_Like they thought you have somehow reincarnated as me? _

_**Yeah, like that kit. They did not even notice that you've grown more powerful than their whole army combined...not that their ninja army is even worthy of notice. Hell, they don't even notice the genjutsu you place around you and your home. Give it up kit. You won't ever understand the foolishness of human. Even demons are stump on this matter.**_

_There__ are__ two__ who__ are__ not __foolish__ Kyuu-nii-san;__ and __they __are__ children__ my __age._ I remind my nii-san. Kyuubi just snort. _**They**__** are **__**the **__**only **__**two **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**seen **__**not **__**act **__**foolish **__**and**__** blind **__**in **__**this **__**village; **__**they **__**actually **__**think **__**with **__**logic **__**and **__**not **__**following **__**adult**__**'**__**s **__**example**__** blindly.**__** The**__** rest **__**just **__**follow**__** their**__** senseless **__**fear **__**and **__**feeling **__**without**__** looking **__**at **__**the**__** logic, **__**and**__** the **__**children **__**just**__** follow **__**their **__**parent**__**'**__**s **__**example.**__** Truly **__**idiotic.**_

_I__ know.__ I __understand__ your __point __of __view __completely __nii-san._ I say trying to placate my nii-san rambling. _**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**understand**__** why **__**you **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**destroy**__** this **__**place. **__**Honestly,**__**even **__**those **__**two **__**has **__**distance **__**themselves**__** from **__**the **__**people **__**of **__**this **__**village **__**after **__**watching**__** your **__**life.**_

_To__ be __truthful, __I __don__'__t __exactly __know__ why __I __don__'__t __destroy __this __village. __It __just __a...gut __feeling __I __guess...to __stand__ neutral __on__ this __matter. __Besides,__ not __only __this __village __is __not __worth __the __effort, __this __village__ enemy__ will __destroy __this __place __for __me...hopefully.__ Anyway,__ I__'__m__ going __to __sleep __now.__ Sleep __tight__ nii-san. _I reply, starting my nightly ritual. _**Night**__** kit.**_ Kyuubi say snoring before Naruto can reply.

* * *

><p>How is it? Is it better than the previous beginning? Let me know your opinion please. Thank you. As for the pairing, will you vote on my profile? I'm leaving it open for two weeks. Oh, for the record, will someone be my beta reader? I'm the 'go with the flow' type of writer. I rarely double check the grammar structure of my story. So, please PM me if you're interested in becoming my beta reader. Thanks a lot!<p> 


	2. The Day

Author rambling: You know; I feel pretty stupid in repeating disclaimer over and over again. It obviously is not mine. If it is then I won't write this story for my fun. Anyway, here are the second and probably last disclaimers I will put.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own this story of mine and plot. I just don't own the characters. I'm kidnapping them for my story until they're needed by the original owner. Thank you for letting me 'borrow' them Kishimoto...especially for making your character so easy to love and bash...<p>

* * *

><p>The sun rises slowly from the east. Along with it a boy, who is hated by almost all of Konoha village, wakes up to start his day. This boy has face all kind of hatred results, ranging from beatings, tortures, rapes and betrayals from people around him; however this boy still stand tall and proud. Untouched by the hatred and darkness that threatens to engulf his very soul. Even throughout all these trials, he found three being who he trusts with all his being, be it heart, mind, body, soul, or life. That's how much he trust the three being. One being is currently stuck in a seal, and the other two being are the people who found out about the whole truth of himself with all his lies and act; but still they preserve through all and stay with him. This boy is called Uzumaki Naruto, the last Uzumaki royal still alive in the world.<p>

As Naruto finishes his daily routine, the clock shows him that the time is nearing 6 A.M. The time when the earliest vendors' wakes up and start their daily routine of preparing their wares. He will need to go back to his apartment quickly, if he doesn't want to be caught and beaten by the villagers and ninjas. _And they call this a hidden village where people will be saved and protected from harm. What a load of bullshit! The ninja, an occupation where people need to be indifferent and emotionless, doesn't even try to be indifferent when they know perfectly well that I'm not the Kyuubi the villagers are preaching about. They know I'm just innocence in all this, yet they beat, torture, rape and betray me along with the villagers. All of that because they're in emotional pain._ Naruto snort as he run to his apartment. _They don't even realize that I've been in contact with Kyuu-nii-san all this time and know everything or that I've been acting my whole life away._ Naruto rant on his mind, really pissed today for some reason.

_Ah, it is probably because I'm forced to become a ninja today if I don't want to be bitched at by those two. If I don't try to at least pass today, they're going to be pissed. I don't understand sometimes...it's not like the chance of three of us in the same team is high...it's rather abysmal au contrary. Oh well, they make me promise them. _Naruto suddenly hear a twin shout of youth in a distance. _Shit! That means it is already 6 A.M. They usually train from that time, never missing a second! I need to be quick, less I meet with villagers or ninjas._

Naruto quicken his pace to almost a run, but it is rather hard for him as he just increase his gravity seal. _Damn. I forget the time again._ Naruto thought, out of breath when he reaches his apartment. He sighs in exasperation when he feels two chakra sign in his apartment. "I do hope you two are being discreet when you come here." Naruto mutter loud enough for the two mentioned to hear. He hears the two snorts in mockery and sigh. "All right, there is no need to be like that Shikamaru, Shino." Naruto say as he begins placing a slight genjutsu around the apartment.

"Well, you know us better than that, and you still insist on reminding us every single time. We know what will happen. Do not remind us so insistently." Shikamaru drawl from his place, sitting there like he own the place. "I do not want you two to be hurt in any way and any form, especially not because of me." Naruto mutter almost inaudibly but the two hear it. They smile slightly hearing his admission. Getting Naruto admitting anything remotely resembling emotional attachment is very hard. So, it is an accomplishment for them to hear such an admission from him. "...by the way, why do you two come here today of all day? Don't you need to prepare for today's exam?" Naruto ask shaking them from their stupor. Shikamaru and Shino blush slightly before sighing.

"We don't need to prepare for today's exam. It will be a breeze to go through, especially with your help all this years." Shikamaru answer softly, looking at the ceiling in relaxed manner. The blush does not escape Naruto's notice but he ignores it for the time being. "We wish to talk to you right away." Shino suddenly speak when the silence become too long. Naruto lean on the wall and wait for them to talk. He knows that they will talk before they need to go to Academy. "We will not be in the same team." Shikamaru state looking away from the ceiling. Shino nod his agreement while Naruto lift his eyebrow. "Yes. I do know that we will not be placed on the same team. What do you wish to discuss about that?"

"We thought it will be best that we find some way to communicate with each other. Does Kyuu-san know a way to communicate from far away?" Shikamaru directly ask, not willing and needing to use indirect approach. It is too troublesome and tiring for him. "Kyuu-nii-san does not know anything about that." Naruto answer immediately, not missing a beat. "I know because I have asked the same question a long time ago. After you two manage to gain my whole trust." Naruto explain when he sees the confusion plain in their eyes. They nod looking a bit disappointed that they will not be able to communicate as easy as right now. "I manage to find a seal for our exclusive use though. Do you want an explanation for it?"

As Naruto explain the old seal he founds, he draws the seal on a piece of paper he got to show them. "I don't know the side effect yet, as I modify the seal a bit from the original seal but it should not impact our life too much." Shikamaru look thoughtful as he listens to the explanation. He looks up from the sketch to ask something before blushing furiously as Naruto's face is too close to his face. "Uh...Naruto...mind moving back a bit?" Shikamaru clear his throat, glancing at Shino to check his reaction. He smirks when he sees Shino glaring at their closeness. "Sure. Do you have anything to ask?" Naruto ask moving back slightly but still close to Shikamaru's place. Shino's glares intensify and he sits closer to Naruto's seat, almost touching him but not quite touching.

"What kind of modification you add to this seal? Where exactly you found this seal? I don't think that a normal seal master, which already few in number, knows about this seal, modified or original." Naruto blink before explaining some more," Of course they won't know about this seal. This seal is from my clan repertoire of seals that not many know. All who knows are already dead. Besides, all seal master in this world is only an expert in sealing, not a real seal master."

"How come you know this?" Shino inquire, curiosity coloring his voice. Naruto has never gone to his clan homeland. He has been confined to Konoha ever since his birth. Moreover, his homeland is already destroyed by enemy ninjas. The knowledge from his homeland is destroyed by the surviving member before they die leaving Naruto's mother as its lone survivor. "It is clan's secret. I am sorry I can't tell you unless you join my clan." Naruto apologize, blinking when Shikamaru and Shino blush at his word. _What are they thinking about?_ He thought, storing this observation to be examined at later time. "Your clan did not leave any knowledge to be saved?"

"No. All of the written knowledge is destroyed the moment my homeland face its demise." Naruto say destroying the paper. "Ah! I forget about the modification. I just add something to it to camouflage the seal. My modification will make it like a tattoo to everyone else eyes. Also, there is some new seal in it so we will be able to know where the other is and our current condition and situation."

"I see...can you apply this seal to us immediately?" Naruto nod and begin applying the seal to them. When he finishes applying the seal, the time shows that it is already 7.30 A.M. "We need to go now. This seal will work right?" Shikamaru ask for confirmation, standing in front of Naruto. "Of course it will work properly. Who do you think I am?" Naruto raise his eyebrow sarcastically before leaning down and kiss Shikamaru and Shino's cheek. He winks before closing the door in front of the two blushing boys. _**You finally kiss them, even though it is only on their cheek. It took you long enough slow pokes.**_

_Shut up Kyuu-nii-san. I only do that because spur of the moment I guess...besides they're acting cute with their blushing. _Naruto snap blushing a bit from the onslaught of teasing from Kyuubi. _**Whatever you say kit. We both know that you do it because you want to. **_Kyuubi snicker as he continues to tease Naruto. _Fine, it's not like I could help it. Anyway, aren't you usually asleep at this time? Why are you awake now?_ Naruto pout childishly as he fought down the urge to blush hotter. _**You wake me up with your conversation.**_

_I see...I thought there is something wrong... _Naruto admit as he begins to prepare for academy, his mask of idiot firmly in place. _**After you finally free from this hell hole, I want you to rid this idiotic mask you wear.**_ Kyuubi order as he cringe in contempt. Naruto stop his movement when Kyuubi order him. _Leaving this place? What about Shikamaru and Shino?_ Naruto thought clenching his heart as if in pain. Kyuubi panic for a moment before he remembers that it is just his feeling acting. He sighs in relief and exasperation before replying the unconscious thought Naruto send to him. _**You won't leave them kit. You are going to ask them if they want to follow you out of this place. I won't force you to leave them if you don't wish to. Calm yourself kit.**_

_What if they don't want to leave this place? I...I don't want to leave them._ Naruto anguish can be felt even with his mask in place. _**We will know their decision when they make it kit. Do not trouble yourself by thinking about something that has not happen. It will only confuse and scare you. **_Kyuubi advise quietly, trying to calm Naruto. Naruto nod mentally, gathering his thought and continues to prepare for his day through shaky hands. _I don't want to lose them Kyuu-nii._ Naruto suddenly say when he walks to academy, ignoring the increasing hostile people around him. He does not notice some people look at him guiltily though Kyuubi notice it. _**'So, some of them finally realize his innocence in all this, huh? Well, too late. He has already moves on with his life. You won't get your chance at redemption since you guys do not deserve any of it.' **_ Kyuubi thought to himself snorting in contempt. _**'You monsters have done the worst thing to him when he was a mere four year old. When he had never done a thing to you and you call **_**HIM**_** a monster. Look at yourself!'**_

_**You won't lose what you don't have kit. You haven't even established any bond aside from friendship with them. **_Kyuubi reply rolling his eyes at his brother denseness. _**'And he says that they're only friends. Friends sure as hell don't look at each other like those two look at him, nor like he looks at those two. –Sigh- I have the densest brother in the world. Not to mention that he still does not notice that Hyuuga girl have a huge crush on him.'**_

_**Admit it to yourself, Shikamaru and Shino soon kit, or else you are really going to lose them. **_Kyuubi speak suddenly, shocking Naruto to no end. _'Kyuu-nii is right. I don't have them as my possession. They are my friends only. Right? Then...why do I feel like my heart is broken? Is what Kyuu-nii said yesterday the truth? Do I really love Shikamaru and Shino? How could I love both of them at the same time? Isn't love something you feel for one special person only? That is what the books explain.' _ Naruto contemplate this as he dodges the people deliberately trying to bump him.

_Kyuu-nii...what should I do? I'm confused...why am I feeling like this? It's not right to want two people at the same time, is it? _Naruto sigh, walking towards his destination quickly. _**There is no one who can determine whether something is wrong or right kit. Do not assume things on your own. Your feelings are yours to feel and follow. You can't control your heart or your feelings kit. Now you need to focus or else some stupid ninjas may think there are some problems with the seals.**_ Naruto sigh focusing his attention to the real world.

"Good morning!" Naruto shout grinning as he watches other children shift their attention to him. Shikamaru groan as he put his head on his arm muttering incoherently. "What is it lazy bastard?" Naruto say playfully, smile in tact as Shikamaru lift his head to glare at him. "You're too loud troublesome blonde. Let a guy have some rest will ya?" Naruto grin as he saunters to his seat, never letting that playful smile slip from his face. "I will when I feel like doing it lazy bum." Shikamaru groan is his answer making him snicker lightly in his seat. "Get to your seat. We will begin the test now." Iruka announces as he enter the classroom along with Mizuki. Children's groan of annoyance can be heard throughout the room but they comply with the order. Today they simply NEED to take the test after all.

"I pass!" Ino happy squeal resonate through the room. Naruto sigh as he watch Ino prance around in glee. _I wonder what exactly she is happy about. Passing the exam is so easy that it is almost like a joke. Well…unless Mizuki try to fail her…although I bet they're surprise that I'm able to produce three clones when it is suppose to be my worst jutsu. _Naruto snort mentally as he keeps up his act._** I'm impress that you manage to make it like an average clone only average ninja can ever produce.**_ Kyuubi comment as he reviews the way Naruto make the clones earlier. The clones come out a little bit pale but it can be passed as the clone's feeling sick of some flu, so Naruto manage to pass without any difficulties.

Aside from Mizuki's interference, which Mizuki believe fail because of some sort of mistake, not because of Naruto. After all everyone knows Naruto as an idiot who fail academy three times already. Naruto decide to go back to his apartment before he is stopped by Mizuki. "Wait a minute Naruto-kun." Mizuki fake his smile to try to fool Naruto. "What is it Mizuki-sensei? I'm hungry and I want to go back." Naruto ask cheerfully, keeping his plastic smile and impatient body language. "The exam is not over yet. There's another part that you need to pass before you are being made into genin." Naruto frown mentally as he looks curiously at Mizuki. _What is this guy playing at? Oh, well I'll just humor him._ "What is it sensei? The next part of the test I mean. Have you told the others yet?"

"I've told some of them as it can't be done for all of you today. All you need to do is go into Hokage tower and take 'Scroll of Forbidden Secret Technique' to the forest. I'm going to be waiting there and grade you accordingly. Do you understand?" Mizuki explain, inwardly cheering at the stupidity of the demon. "Okay. I understand sensei. I will bring you the scroll then you better pass me soon!" Naruto cheer as he run to Hokage tower. _I can't believe I have a stupid sensei. Does he really think I believe such a lie? What should I do?_ Naruto think as he near the tower. _**Why don't you tell that old monkey about this? Surely you can have fun with this event? Today is rather dull after all, except of course when your lovers come to visit you**_. Kyuubi tease earning him a very angry and flustered protest from Naruto.

_Anyway, I'll do as you suggest since I am rather bored right now. It may be funny to stir some chaos here. It has been a long time since my last prank._ Naruto grin along with Kyuubi as they remember that day. _**It serves those Uchiha right. They are so high and mighty; it hurts my eyes looking at them.**_ Kyuubi complain to the amuse Naruto. _You are looking through my eyes._ Naruto point out certain fact prompting Kyuubi to retort back. _**It does not matter whose eyes I'm looking through. What matters is that it happens!**_ Kyuubi whimper as he remembers.

_Whatever you say nii-san. Ah, here we are nii-san. I need to go now._ Naruto run inside, ignoring the angry assistant protests. "Jiji! I'm here for the next part of the genin test! Be prepared!" Naruto yell in obnoxious voice. "What do you mean Naruto-kun? There is no second part of genin exam." Hiruzen say looking at Naruto for further explanation. "Well, Mizuki-sensei says so…" Naruto stop his movement, adopting a confused face. "If there is no second part, why is he telling me and other students that?"

"What exactly did Mizuki told you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen ask looking strictly at Naruto. Naruto begin to narrate what happen after the exam ends. "…and that is what happens." Naruto finish as he watches Hiruzen gather his wits. "Naruto-kun, I want you to take this scroll to the forest but don't give it to anyone. Are we clear on this?" Hiruzen ask giving Naruto the biggest scroll in that room. "Before you say anything, this will be your first B rank mission. I know it is unusual for newly graduate ninja to do mission already but we can't alert Mizuki that he has been exposed to be a traitor, so I need you to do this for me." Naruto nod his acquiescent.

"May I learn one technique from this scroll?" Naruto suddenly ask when he move to go to the forest. "You may learn just one technique from that scroll. Remember only one technique." Hiruzen say agreeing with Naruto's request. "Another thing old man, may I bring two other students as my back up? So they may help if something goes wrong." Hiruzen ponder on this before asking, "Who do you want to bring and why?"

"Shikamaru and Shino, I think with Shikamaru's lazy attitude Mizuki won't be wary of a threat and Shino's bug can warn us if he's approaching. Also, he does say that he has told couple of other students so it won't be strange to him if I go to them and explain to them I want their help to pass the second portion of the test…after all they know sometimes I have help from them and it IS my last genin test.." Naruto explain keeping his mask firmly in place so he won't notice anything off. "Okay but you need to explain the situation discreetly to both of them." Hiruzen agree as he admits to himself that it is a good plan. "The three of us will take that scroll from you to keep this real." Naruto say already running out from the office.

"Shika! Come with me! I need your help with something! We need to search for Shino too." Naruto say as he grabs Shikamaru from Chouji's side. Shikamaru grumble as he lifts his hand in good bye to his friend. Chouji just waves back at Shikamaru and Naruto, already use to Naruto needing Shikamaru to search Shino and force both of them to help him. As Naruto drag Shikamaru away, he explain everything to Shikamaru in their secret code.

"I understand, so will you release me now?" Shikamaru say when they bump to Shikamaru's father. "Father, what are you doing here along with Inoichi-san and Chouza-san?" Shikamaru ask as he looks at each side of his father. "Where are you going with…**THIS** Shikamaru?" Shikaku ask glaring at Naruto along with his friends. Shikamaru lift his eyebrow, hiding his anger towards his father and his friends before replying in a perfectly calm voice. "I'm helping him along with Shino. Is that so bad father? Why are you calling Naruto 'THIS' anyway?"

Shikaku is about to answer before he thought better of that and grunt. "Nothing, I am just asking since I saw you dragged by **him**." Shikaku explain, spitting 'him' like a poison. Shikamaru frown before shrugging his shoulder. "Naruto is just too impatient to wait for me to get going. Excuse me father, I have some matter to attend with Naruto and Shino." Shikamaru say before grabbing Naruto's hand and walk past his father and his father's friends. He can feel the glare digging from behind to Naruto, so he shifts his position to hide Naruto from the adults glare discreetly.

"Lets find Shino and you can explain to us what you need from us." Shikamaru say as they go to Shino's usual hang out. When they find him, Shikamaru explain to him the real situation through their code while Naruto explain what Mizuki told him this afternoon. Shino nod his consent in helping without sound as they begin to move towards Hokage tower. "I suppose we need a plan to distract Hokage-sama. This second portion seems to be arranges to test our stealth. I do wonder though, why Iruka-sensei did not tell us anything." Shino mutter loud enough for anyone to listen. "Probably because Iruka-sensei is telling another kid? Isn't that possible too?" Naruto suggest loudly as to not drawing someone's suspicion.

"I suppose…this is such a troublesome thing to do though. He can just tell us in the class before the test begins…but noooo…he has to do such a troublesome thing." Shikamaru groan audibly, motioning Shino to begin the 'search' once they get inside the hokage office and have Hokage step outside the office for their pretend distraction. "Aww…come on lazy bum. This way it is more interesting for us…besides…ninja is all about the thrill of adventure right?" He drawls, eyes focusing on the object of the mission. "We need to get going. We have got the scroll." Shino said shortly gaining the two's attention. The three of them hurriedly move out the office, and move towards the forest and open the scroll. Naruto read it thoroughly before closing it as Shino signal that two people are nearing the clearing they are in. _**Have you memorized it kit?**_ Kyuubi's sudden question startled Naruto a bit as he jump slightly. _I have. What do you think my photographic memory is for?_ Naruto grumble as he assures the others that he is fine.

"Uzumaki Naruto! What do you think you are doing?" Iruka angry shout can be heard as he leapt into view. This startles Naruto a bit from his silent conversation with Kyuubi before he composes himself and begins his part. _Great, I am acting in my act. This is getting ridiculous now._ Naruto thought scornfully as he adopt a confuse expression. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei? I just finish the second portion of the test with Shikamaru and Shino's help. Ah, I mean Mizuki-sensei never specify that I can't get help for the second portion so I thought why not get Shikamaru and Shino's help. I work great with them the most rather than with the others so…" Naruto trail off as he and the other watch for Iruka's reaction.

"Wait. Second portion of the test? There is no such thing!" Iruka say looking utterly confuse as he look alternatively between Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto. "Mizuki-sensei told Naruto so. He is told to bring the scroll to the forest. Naruto never lies to me or Shino." Shikamaru mutter the last part quietly so Iruka won't be able to hear. "In any cases, we are all in this together because we thought that this is test to become a genin. Are this part of the test too Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka take a sharp breath as he swivel around to deflect the shuriken thrown at their direction. "Mizuki! What are you thinking? Why did you trick these children?" Iruka ask kunai gripped in his hand ready to be used to protect the children. "I don't trick any of them. This is all part of the test as you can see." Mizuki calmly move forward, stopping a hand's away from Iruka. He looks at Naruto's direction to smile sweetly at him. "Now, Naruto will you hand that scroll to me? I need to give it back to someone you see."

"No way in hell Mizuki. You have been branded as traitor by Third Hokage." Shikamaru speak, shadow already trapping Mizuki in place. Shino direct his kikai to suck his chakra to render him unconscious. "Huh? What do you **children **even know? You don't even realize that there is a demon living amongst you." Mizuki laugh maniacally as he watches for sign of confusion, which they show as they expect the question. "The demon is you **Uzumaki**. I don't understand what that old croon was thinking when he gave you your name. Everyone clearly knows that you **ARE** a demon in human skin. The demon that has killed thousands humans, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki shout laughing as he sees Naruto's widening eyes and shaking body. Mizuki eyes un-focus, as his chakra reserve is sucked out of him, going unconscious.

"I am a demon?" Naruto trembles, eyes watering with sadness. At least that is what Iruka thought as he rushes to assure the boy that he is in no way a demon that Mizuki spouts about. Shikamaru look at Shino, receiving a shake of head. He sighs as he grumbles troublesome under his breath. "If you are a demon Naruto then you will not help Shino and I all those years ago." Shikamaru grumble as Shino nod his agreement. Naruto smile a watery smile that has a hint of joy in it which Shikamaru, Shino and Kyuubi notice. _**I AM the demon, not you kit. Besides I'm damn proud to be one. At least I don't have a shallow mind humans tend to have.**_ Kyuubi snort as he watches the procedure going on. _**By the way kit, could you let me create a mind link with your chosen mates? I need to talk to them. Oh, and make the link permanent.**_ Kyuubi direct Naruto receiving loud protest which is ignored. _Fine but you owe me one._ Naruto grumble as he informs the Nara and Aburame of Kyuubi's wish through their language.

**Hello Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Pleased to meet you, I am the mightiest of the bijous Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm sure you've heard of me.** Kyuubi begin his 'speech' only to be cut off by the grumbling of Shikamaru. I know who you are Kyuubi. Why have you ask Naruto to create this link between three of us? A permanent link at that? Shikamaru speak to the point as he does not see the point in being all delicate in this conversation. I also wish to know Kyuubi-san. Shino add as he too feels curious of Kyuubi's reason. **I will tell you the reason for this link when you are away from kit. For now, let me inform you that I will judge you whether you are worthy of my kit attention or not, the both of you. You probably know that kit will be interested in more people to love as that is in his blood. Of course I will also judge the other people that come after you two but I need to be assured that you two as the very first of his chosen are worthy to hold that title. Now, you will probably need to focus on the real world.**

"Now, the three of you are probably tired so I will make this short. Good job in apprehending the traitor. You can go back now as for you Naruto, I need you to stay behind. Iruka, can you please escort the children back to their home? After that come back to the office. I need to discuss something with you." Hiruzen, the third Hokage, order in his old tired voice. He turns to Naruto after Shikamaru, Shino, and Iruka goes out of the office. "Naruto, I need you to know that I've not intended to keep this fact from you. I thought that you will…simply break if I told you when you're young. I want you to know though that in no way you are demons. Don't EVER believe that lie, even for one second. Understand?" Hiruzen order strictly looking at Naruto in the eyes. "Don't worry jiji. Shikamaru and Shino both also assure me that I'm not a demon so you don't need to worry. I believe in Shika and Shino." Naruto speak softly before excusing himself from the office. "So, you don't believe in me is that it?" Hiruzen speak to the empty room. Iruka enter the room after he knocks on the door. "So Iruka there is something I need to discuss with you. It is regarding…"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it takes me so long; I can't decide which scene to use. Furthermore, there are a lot of final project for my courses. I hope the length of this chapter is long enough to make up for my tardiness. The next chapter will be longer I hope, but it will take a long time since there are my finals to think of. Thank you for your consideration. Review please. I'm still inexperienced therefore will need some pointer from you readers.<p> 


	3. The Revelation

Author rambling: Why do I put this rambling when I know people will not read nor remember it? It is simple really, I like to complain to who ever and whenever I have the time to. I suppose I'll stop if there are a lot of complain about this but if there's none then I won't stop. In any cases, I have some announcement to make; I have decided which pairing I'm going to do which you guys probably have notice. They ARE going to be out of character since this IS a fiction and I am the one who is writing. I will, however, try to make the character in tact except for Naruto's own character. I will also try to make this as believable as possible. Another thing is that if you want to have another people added, you should vote in my poll. I've put a new poll in my profile. Thank you for who ever read this rambling of mine. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>"Today is the day we get to become genin. Aren't you excited at all Shikamaru?" Ino gush as she walks towards the academy with Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru shrug and hide his mouth to cover a yawn. He is sleepy from lack of sleep. <em>I'm not excited. I won't be able to be with Naruto nor Shino. We're going to be scattered into specialized team.<em> Shikamaru thought lifting his head to watch the cloud as they walk. "NARA SHIKAMARU!" Ino shriek as loud as possible; which is pretty loud as she is one of the people who have high voice.

"What is it troublesome woman?" Shikamaru grumble as his ear recover from ringing. Chouji look at his friends before turning his attention to his chips. They won't be moving anytime soon if what he observe is right. "What is it? WHAT IS IT?" Ino yell once again losing her temper. "This is our graduation day! G R A D U A T I O N! We get to be GENIN for god's sake! A recognized adult! Show some enthusiasm will you?" She rants as she pokes Shikamaru in the chest.

"It is not like it's a big deal. Stop your incessant bitching Ino." Shikamaru say, stopping her from poking him further. Ino sigh, taking her hand away from Shikamaru and let it fall to her side. "Why are you so apathetic Shikamaru? When you're with that clown, you are not like that." She speaks softly, hurt lacing her tone. At this Chouji pay attention to the conversation. "It is too early for this kind of conversation. Let's just go to academy. I thought you are excited about today." Shikamaru say trying to distract them from the current flow of conversation. Ino glare at him, for once not distracted but never the less she let it go.

Shikamaru sigh as he observes Chouji and Ino's reaction. _Sooner or later, they are going to ask this question again. I wonder what I should explain to them. Better ask advice from __**him**__ when I'm alone._ Shikamaru thought sighing as he contemplates the different ways to approach this situation. An increase of lively chatter suddenly snaps Shikamaru from his thought. He observes the class as Ino leave their side to join with other girls. The girls are gushing for the youngest Uchiha who is brooding yet again.

"I wonder what is so great about him that every girl gush about." The confused tone of Inuzuka Kiba asks from behind Shikamaru's place. Shikamaru just shrug and begin to saunter to his place. "If you know what is good for you, never ask that questions to the girls. They are going to start their speech of the prick 'greatness' which is already questionable." Shikamaru drawl monotonously placing his head under his arm to take a cat nap. "Geez, I'm not THAT stupid ya know." Kiba grumble more complain as he tries to gain girls attention. _I wonder about that sometimes._ Shino voice suddenly inserts itself to Shikamaru's mind startling him. _Hmm…don't surprise me like that Shino. Hey, I wonder…why can't Naruto create a link like this between us? This method work for far away communication right?_

_I don't really know, I guess he and Kyuubi forget about this._ Shino sit at his seat with perfect manner._** Not really. This can only work if all party involve is conscious and wish to start up a conversation. The seal that the kit provides you with cover more than what this link provide you. Besides that, if you only place the link, it will not have the added effect that kit explains yesterday with the seal. In any cases, when I ask kit to create this link, he is already involved in the link. We can add more people if we wish for it. The reason kit can't hear or know anything we speak of yesterday because you can converse privately with everyone's knowing. Of course they won't know the content of the private conversation, not even the host of the link.**_ Kyuubi's explanation reverberates through their mind. _'Kyuubi, is Naruto already on his way?'_ Shikamaru ask not bothering to greet Kyuubi. _**Whew, you never even bother to greet me. How rude of you, I think I might take away some points.**_ Kyuubi speak, humming in false consideration. Shikamaru mentally roll his eyes, knowing that Kyuubi will see it. _I don't bother with niceties. It is too troublesome._ Kyuubi bark a laugh at his statement. _**True enough. You don't seem to be the type to bother with it. Naruto is on his way. He needs to keep up his act while in this blasted village.**_

"Good morning everyone, go to your seat please. Today all of you will begin your life as a genin, a ninja of our village. All of you are recognized as having enough talent to serve our village. Be proud of that very fact." Iruka come in and begin his speech, gaining for once his students full attention without using his 'big-head' jutsu. "Sensei. Naruto has not arrived." Kiba say after there is no disturbance within the last minutes. "Ah, Naruto has been summoned by Hokage so he will not be here for the morning. For the announcement of your team and jounin teacher will be done in the afternoon when everyone is in attendance."

"WHAT? We will be placed in a TEAM?" Sakura and several other students shout in surprise and some disappointment. "Yes. You will be placed in a team. Every green horn genin are placed under the care of the more experienced ninja. It is for your safety as well as for your co-operation ability. None of you will survive this harsh world without some guidance. So just accept it quietly like a good proper adult." Iruka explain to prevent the incoming protest he can feel coming.

A harmony of groan sound simultaneously with some exception mainly Shino and Sasuke. It will be out of character of them to show their feeling on the matter after all. "Sensei, can we at the very least know who our team members are, preferably right now? That will be easier; besides Naruto's team member can inform him when he come." Shikamaru suggest looking bored and anxious. Iruka ponder this before agreeing with him.

"Alright, we will do just that. Team 1 members are…" Iruka begin listing the entire team member with their specific jounin teacher. He continues like that until team 7. "Team 7 members are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and…" He stops listing as Sakura squeal loudly like a banshee while the rest of girls, except for Hinata wail. "Sakura, keep your voice down or else. The other girls too, keep your voice DOWN." Iruka threaten rubbing his ear tenderly. Sakura and the rest of the girls quiet down, mumbling some apology to Iruka.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I'm so rudely interrupted." Iruka send a glare to the girls at this. "Team 7 members are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 members are Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in regulation, so we will skip to team 10. Team 10 members are Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"The reason for these teams are arranged and decided by Hokage-sama himself, so if you have any complaint, take it to Hokage-sama." Iruka end, closing his list and look at the class to watch their reaction. He can see Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Ino looks surprised at the announcement. "I thought…that I will be Chouji and Shikamaru…" Ino mumble before raising her voice to repeat the sentences to Iruka. "Why do you think that, Ino?" Iruka ask mildly.

'It just…my father always says that I will be placed on the same team as them. That Ino-Shika-Cho trio will always stay together and will be unbeatable." Ino recite, looking confused. Iruka is about to explain to him when the door to the class open. "Allow me to explain it to you dear." An old, somewhat wise voice can be heard as the third hokage come in along with Naruto. "H-Hokage-sama!" Iruka yelp as he does not expect Hokage to come personally. The class breaks down in surprise murmur. They also do not expect the Hokage to explain it to themselves personally.

"I have received information that the other villages have begun to notice the pattern of our teams, so I decided to surprise them by devising a new pattern of teams. I will probably change the pattern every year accordingly to that batch set of skill, with the help of your teacher of course." Hiruzen explain as he comes in to the class along with Naruto in tow. Naruto wink discreetly to Shikamaru and Shino before moving to his seat. "Is there any more questions?"

There a low whisper amongst the students before they unanimously shake their head 'no'. They understand the need to switch the usual pattern so the enemy won't be able to defeat them easily. "All right then. Now, all of you are a genin of Konoha and you will co-operate with each other, not only of your own team but also the other team member. Of course I know as humans, there will be some of you who are just not compatible with each other; but you all need to put your dislike and hatred aside and work together to achieve your goals and to protect our village." Hiruzen stop his speech to look at them in the eyes, specifically Naruto.

"This village is OUR village, our home, our sanctuary, and we are the ONE who needs to protect it. Keep in mind that when we are alone, we achieve nothing but when we are together, we can achieve everything. Have a pleasant afternoon with your team child. I hope to see you in mission room one day." Hiruzen end his speech, smiling his grandfatherly smile before exiting the room. The class is quiet for a moment before chatter break out. All of them, except a few people, take the hokage's speech to the heart and vowing to themselves and those in vicinity that they will protect their village at all cost.

_**Even at the cost of your life? Just to protect the place that can be rebuilt and reclaim if it ever gets taken? When you are able to move to another place? I can see the point if it is to protect your precious and loved one home…but the place is not important. As long as your loved one and your precious one survive, you can create another home anywhere.**_ Kyuubi state as he shows his confusion slightly. Naruto having participated in the conversation just sigh. This morning he knows that there's some conversation; and even though he know, he has not been paying attention in that particular conversation. The reason…well because there are some mishap that need his full attention.

_That is the mandatory speech for all authorities figure must do towards the lost aspiring young people. So that that young people will follow him and his ideal, also to do as he bid. His speech is good although it is also flawed. You are right though Kyuu-nii-san. It is the precious and loved one who is the most important one not the place; without them, home will not be home at all._ Naruto speak with conviction. He, although engrossed in this conversation, never let his act up in the real world. He can feel the other student's curiosity as they are picked up by their respective teacher, leaving team seven, eight, and ten to wait for their jounin sensei. Iruka is still waiting with them while fixing some of his paper work.

_A ninja are the one who is shrouded in the shadow, living in deception, never letting the truth of the deception come out, and weaving lies. They also obey their leader without question. That is the way of the ninja. Even though that is fact, ninjas are also human, a normal human who feels emotions and have people they love. The Third Hokage forget about that. He expects ninjas to die for the village and only village. That is wrong in so many levels. _Shino state eyes narrowing in dark emotions; which he keeps in check.

_The Hokage only state that because for some people, this place IS their whole world and their very life. I suspect Hokage is one of those people. There are a lot of people who have strong ties with this place and for humans their land of birth and origin is very important. Of course there are a few who does not think like that. Shino and I are definitely included in the group who think loved one and precious one is more important than a village; along with Naruto and you Kyuubi._ Shikamaru observe what he can from the speech.

_**Whatever it is; I don't really wish to know. I am going to sleep.**_ Kyuubi state as he yawn loudly, curling himself around his tail. _He sure loves to sleep. I can't blame him though; sleep is a good activity after all._ Shikamaru state looking like he wishes to sleep along with Kyuubi. Shino just snort returning his attention to the bugs in his desk. Naruto just chuckle lowly, sending a ripple of pleasure across Shikamaru and Shino's spine when they hear the sound.

"Where are the others?" Shikamaru ask as he prepares himself to sleep on the table. Ino roll her eyes from her seat near her team mates. "They are already collected by their respective teacher. We, your team and team 7 are the one left. Pay attention to the world will you Shika? You're zoning out too much and that's not good! You are genin of Konoha _**now**_." Ino snap her answer, looking at him suspiciously. _Damn. I hope she forget about her questions this morning._ Shikamaru thought, wishing fervently in vain as Ino speak her next sentences.

"Shikamaru, I want to speak to you along with Chouji." Ino speak as she glances at Naruto, Shino, and Hinata looking questioningly at her. Shikamaru just groan as he let his head fall to the desk. "Can't you talk to me after the meeting with our sensei? If our sensei comes to gather us when we're out talking, it will leave a bad impression." Shikamaru persuade Ino when he sees Chouji makes a move to stand. He immediately sits back as Shikamaru argument is right. Ino sigh before nodding in agreement.

All the while, this is observed carefully by Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Naruto and the other children in the class. "I should have tried to coerce dad more. It is obvious that they will make a good Ino-Shika-Cho combination like their parents." Asuma mutter to Kurenai which Kurenai can only agree. "I agree with you. Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga combination is also good for scouting and I can amplify their effectiveness even more." Kurenai admit before she sighs deeply, "But, I also see Hokage-sama's concern of other village. After all we need to be more diverse and not follow the pattern. Besides the team Hokage-sama concoct is sufficient and effective also." Asuma exhale the cigarettes before inhaling the cancer stick again.

"You are not the ONE stuck with demon brat. Although I admit, the team's skills suit each other." Asuma grumble gaining a pat of sympathy from Kurenai. "I won't say I understand the feeling…but good luck." Kurenai offer as Asuma look miserable. "I can't even fail the team because there are heirs in it. Damn it." Asuma curse softly before he composes himself. "Well, shall we get inside?" Asuma say sucking a deep breath. Kurenai kiss Acoma's cheek softly before entering the room. Asuma walking slowly behind her.

"Team 8, come with me." Kurenai state as she usher her team along. Asuma put his cigarettes out to order his team," Team 10, follow me." Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru stand up and walk behind him, allowing him to take a lead. _Damn. I need to appear fair at least._ Asuma grumble inside his mind as he lead his team to training ground number 10.

"Now, we will introduce ourselves. I will begin. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, my likes is cigarettes, and a few other things. My dislikes is none of your business. My goal in life…will be told when it has been achieved. Now, it is your turn Aburame." Asuma speak as he takes a breath of his cigar. "My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are insects, foxes, and my friends. My dislikes are people who blame other for what is not in his decision, unjust people, and narrow-minded people. I also dislike people who only look on the outside only, people who hurt innocent animal, insects and people, and people who follow others blindly. My goal is to finally have a family with someone I love and loves me in return." Shino state clearly; startling Asuma and Naruto to shock. He along with Shikamaru and Naruto heard the conversation held among him and his companion. That conversation makes him angry but he held himself in check. It will not do if someone suspects him to have stronger relationship with Naruto, _**before**_.

Now, he can show everyone his close relationship with Naruto as Kyuubi has assure him that it is alright. As he stay silent, he motion Shikamaru to continue the introduction. "I am Nara Shikamaru. I like foxes, sleep and cloud. I dislike troublesome people and things along with what Shino states before. My goal is to have a family and protect them from those who wish them harm." Shikamaru yawn covering his grin as he watch Asuma shock's grow. Naruto has already recomposed himself, sending both of them real smiles. "Your turn Naruto." Shikamaru say looking at the clouds sleepily.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, hokage-jiji, and forest. I dislike the three minute wait of ramen and unjust people who hurt others for no reason. My current goal is to become strong so that I get acknowledgement and become the strongest Hokage." Naruto nearly shout his half true reason. Asuma is about to reprimand him when Shino motion Naruto to keep his voice down. He immediately complies with Shino's request. Unbeknownst to him, Shino has communicated to Naruto through their link. _Naruto, you can slowly lift your mask as to not cause caution. You can judge the point on when and where you are able to let up your mask right?_ As Shino receive a discreet agreement from Naruto, Shikamaru is watching the speculative Asuma. He is very wary of this man as he is the same as his father. _Father, what a laugh it is._ Shikamaru growl in his mind; immediately dismissing his current trail of thought to the more important thought.

"Anyway, I want you to know that you are not a genin yet. There are a hidden test for every graduate and we jounin are the one who determine whether or not you're qualified to become one. Come to this place tomorrow at 8 A.M sharp. Oh, Shikamaru, I want you to stay behind for a bit. The rest are dismissed." Asuma order as slowly his potential student walk away, leaving the Nara when he nods towards them. _So…Shikamaru have control over them both. Excellent fact, now I only need to sway him to my side. If I tell him the truth discreetly, maybe he will help me get rid of him._ Asuma thought careful to keep his face passive and grave.

"Shikamaru you seems to know your new team mates rather well even though they're not your childhood and closest friend." Asuma begin before it is cut off by Shikamaru. "Get to your point _sensei_." Shikamaru stress the last word like it is an acid which Asuma take notice of. "Now, I just want to impart some truth to you. That _**boy**_ is dangerous. You and Shino need to be wary of him at all time." Asuma spat that word, mind already analyzing the possible reason why the passive boy suddenly gets angry. "If there is someone to be wary of, it is people like _**you**_ and others." Shikamaru nearly spat at him before reigning in his temper. _Not good. I need to stay calm. Naruto, help me._ Shikamaru thought, unconsciously asking for Naruto through their link.

"You don't know the real identity of that _**boy**_. I will give you a clue though; with your intellect you should be able to deduct it. He is born when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack." Asuma say gritting his teeth as he remembers that day; the day he lost his precious mother, missing Shikamaru's face twist to a snarl. "What are you insinuating Asuma? Are you implying that Naruto is Kyuubi, a demon? If that is the case, _**YOU**_ are wrong. For me, all of you _**ARE**_ the demon. No, most demons had code of honor. They won't ever _**TOUCH**_ a child, the most they will do is kill them outright not slowly _**torture**_ them. You guys _**ARE**_ monster, not Naruto, never Naruto! It's _**ALL OF YOU, MONSTERS**_!" Shikamaru nearly shout, anger coursing through his vein.

"Naruto _**NEVER DID**_ anything to you. Never has he lifted his hand to retaliate against you monsters. It's you, Konoha, who has done everything you can to make his life _**HELL**_. You guys are monster in human skin, yet you call another monster? A demon? What a load crap from your part." Shikamaru yell as his emotion get better of him. Memory of his, Shino and Naruto's past rushing jumbling with each other through his mind.

_Don't associate with me, you will get punished._

_SHIKAMARU! Hold ON! DON'T you DARE!_

_I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me. Aren't you afraid? All the other kids are afraid of me._

_Do you love him?_

_Don't worry; I will protect both of you WITHOUT leaving your side. That's a promise?_

_Heee…so you are here Naruto. What are you doing?_

_Naruto let us protect you too. We can't bear to watch this any longer, please._

_DON'T COME NEAR!_

_Don't hide from us. We are here and we won't betray you Naruto._

_Let's form a pact; a pact with our life and soul so that you will trust us. Can you ask Kyuubi to search for such pact?_

_He say there is one…but it can cause us to not exist if we betray one another._

_Let's form it then. We won't betray you, you won't betray us._

_Are both of you sure?_

_We are sure of this. We won't be asking you if we are not sure._

"Shikamaru, snap out of it!" Naruto voice pierces through the haze of his memory. He is silently thankful of the seal Naruto place on him a long time ago, so no one will be able to search his memory without his direct permission. He can see Shino standing beside him, looking worried as he can see Asuma thrown down away from him. "Asuma-san, don't you _**ever**_ dare…" Shino let the threat hang in the air as he spy Asuma begin to walk towards them.

"Whoa. I'm just worried." Asuma say as he lit another cigar and inhale it. "Asuma-san, we will take Shikamaru away now. You have finish your business with him right? Then please excuse us. Let's go Shino, Shikamaru." Naruto say abruptly as he supports Shikamaru silently along with Shino. Shikamaru throw a warning glare at the stupefied Asuma as he walk along with his team mates and partners. Asuma look at the retreating form of the children before walking back to Hokage Tower in silent.

_Monster? Is that what we are? How can he say that with such conviction? Has he been brain washed by the demon? No, if that's the case, Inoichi should already been called and examine him. He __**IS**__ his best friend son after all even with that __**event**__ before. Then…what is it? Judging from his word, he already knows about Kyuubi being sealed inside that…wait just a minute. Sealed? The books specify that the sealed and the place where it is sealed are different. That is the very basic of fuuin jutsu that applies to every sealed thing or being. Then…why did dad and Kakashi speak of him as if he is a demon? Based on what Shikamaru portray…we are the one who are…monsters…Oh._ Asuma trail of thought stop as he goes pale, realizing the truth. He lean on the wall as he thought about the knowledge he has, the hospital file, and every fact he can gather from his mind and from his colleagues. He also remembers all the inaction that both he and his dad take. _We are monsters. Each one of us is monsters._ Asuma thought face pale as he goes back to his apartment. He needs to be alone to collect his thought. Report to his father can wait a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Shino, and Kyuu. I just…lost control when he insinuates that you are…" Shikamaru trail off when Naruto place his finger on his mouth. "Don't worry about that Shikamaru. I'm glad that you care enough to defend me. Now, I believe that your family will want to know where you two are. So, off you go. Contact me if there is something you need…or anything really. I need to go to Ichiraku right now. Iruka wants to talk to me at there." Naruto say softly as he slowly let Shikamaru go. Shikamaru and Shino nod with Shino letting Shikamaru to stand on his own. They watch Naruto diminishing form from where they are standing.

"Are you truly alright Shika?" Shino ask, using Shikamaru's pet name from Naruto indicating the depth of worry he felt. Shikamaru nod his head, smiling slightly to assure Shino. "Alright then, I believe before you go home, you will need to face Ino and Chouji first. They are heading here at the moment." Shikamaru grumble as he remembers the event that takes place this morning. "Damn. I'm hoping they will forget it by now." Shino place his hand on his shoulder before muttering lowly, "Next time don't underestimate your childhood friend, if they can be called friends." Shikamaru nod his agreement as Shino move towards his house.

"There you are Shikamaru." Ino yell, eyes blazing with inner fire. _Aw, crap. I haven't gotten the chance to confirm anything with him yet. I don't want to mess up the plan damn._ Shikamaru whine inwardly while groaning audibly. "Yes Ino? If you don't mind, can we talk in a more discreet place?" Shikamaru mumble trying to ignore the interested look from people around him and his friend. Ino stop looking directly at his eyes before acquiesce with his wish. She and Chouji can see the seriousness in Shikamaru's eyes and that mean he will not like it if people know what they are talking about. _Damn, that means I can't make it into gossip nor I can tell my family._ Ino thought already knowing the consequences if they blab to other, when Shikamaru's eyes are serious. _It is not pretty._ Ino and Chouji shudder mentally as they recall the **'accident'** as they call it.

The three of them move towards the hill where they play together as children before they begin to drift away. Ino play together with the girls as they grow up, and Chouji focuses more on food and playing prank with Kiba. Shikamaru himself try to get them back before giving up as they seem reluctant in becoming friends like before and no one wants to be with him until Naruto and later on Shino come along. All these happen because of an admittance of truth to his parents. It is not until their last year in academy, meaning right now, did they become friends again although not as close as before. Shikamaru refuse to let them become close friends again. Even now the term 'friend' that he uses for them is very loose. "So, Shikamaru tell us the reason." Ino immediately demand, Chouji supporting Ino from behind.

"What is it to you Ino, Chouji? It is not like it matters right?" Shikamaru lazily drawl his words, eyes glinting darkly. _Damn. I can't let my anger out of hand._ Shikamaru thought, noticing his control slip a bit. Ino stomp the ground while Chouji frown a bit, setting his chips aside. "Shikamaru, I will not notice it if Ino has not point it out but you do seem more alive when Naruto are near. We just want to know the reason. We are your friends too, right?" Chouji ask softly trying to gauge the emotionless eyes of his friend.

"Yeah, Chouji's right you know. We are your friends. We deserve to know about you." Ino add her two cent, neither noticing the darkening eyes nor the trembling body of Shikamaru. Shikamaru take a deep breath, struggling to rein in his emotion so that he won't lash out to them. _It is not time yet. They will get their due at later time. Be patient Shikamaru. You know better than letting your emotion and anger get out of hand._ Shikamaru thought placating himself.

"What can I tell you both? It is not like I can explain easily." Shikamaru say trying to relax his body by leaning on the tree. "Do you love him? We hear the rumor from a few year back that you…are gay…so we…" Ino attempt to prod for more information before Shikamaru's glare cut her off. "So both of you decide that you don't want anything to do with me; you just distance yourself without trying to understand me like a true friend should, will and are. This year, both of you are under order to be my friends again right? You are under your family order because they wish to recreate another generation of Ino-Shika-Cho again. Even when both of you dislike me because of my sexuality, along with your and my family. Is that not the truth Yamanaka, Akimichi?"

Ino and Chouji try to protest but their word is stuck in their throat. "It's…it is not true Shikamaru." Chouji try to pacify Shikamaru not knowing what more to say. "What is not true Akimichi? That you dislike me? Oh, that is right you do not dislike me. You are disgusted with my sexuality and yes I do overhear both of you tell that to your 'friends'." Shikamaru sneer before taking a deep breath to calm down. Chouji and Ino look startled that he knows about that conversation. "Shikamaru, that…that is just because…" Ino trail off not knowing what to say, both of them finally understand that their friendship with Shikamaru is gone and over the year, he is just humoring and observing them on their action.

"I do not require your reason. I am rather glad actually because of both of you, your parents and my own family; I finally open my eyes and realize things that will take time to be discovered if all of you are still blinding my eyes." Shikamaru state, looking calm and at ease, peaceful expression etch in his feature as he remember Naruto and Shino's face. Chouji and Ino look down at their feet, ashamed of their own action. "Can…can we try to be your friends again, Shikamaru?" Chouji ask, voice quivering to hold back the tears that wish to spill over. "You can try, I'm not stopping you. Besides, it is not like I can dictate your action and choices. In any cases, you have your answer. Can I go back now?" Shikamaru ask only for the sake of being polite. Chouji and Ino nod their head, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

As Shikamaru walk away, Chouji and Ino look at the retreating back. "What will happen now Chouji? We will fail at this rate." Ino ask, wiping her fake tears. Chouji sit taking back his chips and begin to munch his food. "We will just try to regain his trust. Damn parents, assigning this mission to us when they know perfectly well that we are in relationship." Chouji growl lowly in his throat, eyes darkening in rage; Ino hug the boy trying to sooth him. "We will try to convert him back to loving girls with time Chouji."

"But, must they use you?" Chouji complain to his girlfriend. "Hush, we both know that our clan comes first. No matter what the assignments are. Besides, once his sexuality is fixed, we can tell him that we're a couple. I don't want to lose you to arranged marriage with that fag." Chouji gag reflexively as he chokes. "No fucking way. Even if we are forced marry, I will not ever touch him. Besides, even if I am forced to marry him, my family will arrange another marriage with a girl to reproduce. I will marry you in any cases after I produce an heir for the clan of course. Beside if his sexuality is fixed, I won't need to marry him at all."

Ino giggle, they know that they need to produce an heir for the clan before they can be together. It is simply a fact. They have planned this; after they produce an heir they will divorce with their spouse and get together again. They have indulged this to their respective clan, gaining their approval. The clan comes first, every heir or heiress know this fact well indeed.

"Come on, we need to get back to our home." Ino suddenly state trying and failing to get Chouji to comply with her wishes. Chouji smile as he drags Ino down. "Let's go do something together first Ino-chan." Chouji purr besides Ino's ear. Ino giggle before kissing Chouji passionately. "Okay but no funny stuff until four more years." Chouji nod already knowing that they can't do **it** right now, they are still young, not yet ready for it. "What about your assignment about Uchiha? I am curious." Chouji suddenly ask as he remembers they can't kiss in the open when Ino has one other assignment. 'Getting Uchiha love her.'

"I already report a failed assignment to father. Let Sakura have him. It is not like he can be fooled to integrate our clan. I suspect he is gay and in love with Naruto." Ino say before kissing Chouji again. "Now, shut up and kiss me." She order which Chouji happily comply. They are lost moment after, neither noticing angry buzz near them.

_Despicable people; I will need to watch them carefully. There is no way I am going to let them hurt one of the only two precious people I have._ Shino thought silently leaping to his house. He nods to clan member before reporting in to his father. He will need all the will he has not to attack his father when he announces the member of his team.

"Who is your team member Shikamaru? Ino and Chouji I hope." Shikaku ask from his perch when he notices Shikamaru entering the house. "No, father I am not placed on the same team with them. The hokage deem it too dangerous to have another Ino-Shika-Cho team when other villages have notice out team pattern." Shikamaru say carefully. Shikaku blink in surprise before agreeing with the logic of the decision. "Then who are you placed with?"

"I am placed with Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto, father. The hokage is the one who place the teams together." _When I believe that I will not be with Naruto and Shino._ Shikamaru thought eyes gauging Shikaku's reaction. _Damn, I never thought that he will be place along the same team with the demon. Oh well…let's see this run its course first. I can't question hokage's decision without some solid proof and reason._ Shikaku thought scowling fiercely before softening his scowl with his next thought. _At the very least there is an Aburame in it. Shikamaru may find out about the demon soon. That way, he will shun the demon and will make it easier to kill it._

_Although it may hinder Inoichi, Chouza, and my plan to convert my son back into loving women. It will work well together in the end._ Shikaku thought planning to get together with his friends soon so he can plan their next move together. "Father, May I be excused now?" Shikamaru ask breaking him from his train of thought. Shikaku frown as he hears Shikamaru's polite and distant tone.

_He is still behaving like that even though it is already past. He ought to know that being shunned is the result of being homo sexual and it is not my fault that he is ostracized by his friends. Besides my plan with Inoichi, Chouza, Ino and Chouji will break him out of it. He will be glad for me later on when he return to normal. Then he will be best friend with Ino and Chouji again. He will be glad for that friendship. No one can replace Ino-Shika-Cho friendship and teamwork. It is a bond that has prevailed through time as proven time and time again. He will realize this soon I hope._

"Shikamaru, my son, do not act like that. We are family and there is no need for politeness and distance. We are not like the Hyuugas or Uchihas." Shikaku speak after a few second of silences. "Excuse me." Shikamaru excuse himself, not wanting to be in the same room as his father. He knows that his father is planning something with his friends. _Chouji and Ino may be involved in it. I will ask Shino later. He is the one who stay behind to gather more information._ Shikamaru thought, quickly moving to his assign room and stay there.

"Wait. Shikamaru!" Shikaku call his son back trying to strike a conversation once again. Shikamaru continue moving towards his room, never once spare his father a backward glance. Shikaku sigh going back to his activity before he does notice his son coming home. _Damn bastard, fucking hypocrite._ Shikamaru rage inside his mind and although he is angry at his sire, he looks calm to outsider. _Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kyuubi I need to speak to you guys. It is important._ Shino speak with urgent tone of voice he rarely uses, alarming everyone.

_**What is it kiddo?**_ Kyuubi ask with forceful tone of voice. _Just now I inform my __**father**__ of my team member and he is not pleased at all. He is going to try to watch over us more carefully now than before._ Shino admit, not sounding pleased at all. _**Is that all?**_ Kyuubi ask before he turns to Naruto when Shino verify the question. _**Kit…we need to tell them now…more than ever.**_ Kyuubi told his container and receives a huge sigh along with mental tremor. _**'Kit is still afraid…of course he is still afraid. The scar those monsters left with him are enough to make grown demon cringe in sympathy and demons are not known for their feelings.'**_ Kyuubi thought rage clear in his eyes although he hides it from his kit as to not draw any concern.

_**I'm here kit and both of them will be here too if you tell them. Besides, you can't leave them in the dark any longer. I personally vouch for their trust-worthiness'. You know what it means coming from me, don't you?**_ Kyuubi assure Naruto as much as he can but he can't do much if Naruto himself is the one who resist in subconscious level. _**'This is another thing to blame these vultures in Konoha along with the majority of human.'**_

Naruto slowly but slowly resolve himself, especially after hearing Kyuubi's assurance. He nods his mental assent to Kyuubi's choice. _I'm going to tell them personally Kyuubi. I think it is high time I trust Shika and Shino fully. I won't let my apprehension win. Besides they have proven time and time again that they won't betray me willingly._ Naruto reply back to his adoptive brother figure before returning his attention back to the conversation.

_I'm sorry Shino, Shika that I take a long time. I have something important to tell you and it might change everything…I want to ask whether or not you will stay with me through it or not after hearing it._ Naruto's serious voice float across Shikamaru and Shino's mind clearly startling them. _Troublesome guy...so you finally will tell us everything, huh? I'm in and I won't back out no matter what. I've been involve too far to back out now. Besides, both Shino and I have a pretty good guess of what you're trying to pull off._ Shikamaru finally respond when his brain unfreeze itself. Naruto chuckle as he hears this.

_I am the same Naruto; you were there for us before and show us the reality. Why would not we do the same?_ Shino states with tone that suggest no one argue with him. Naruto smile softly to himself in his current location, unintentionally surprising the villager, older, younger, civilian, and ninjas alike, with how beautiful the smile looks. The older generation begins to question themselves about everything that they previously believe while the younger begin to see the truth, whether they are civilians or ninjas.

_What exactly do we __**really**__ know about the things that revolve around him?_ This was the thought that revolves around the villagers of Konoha who see a really rare true smile of their forsaken hero and a broken angel? An angel who is being destroys by their own hand in foolish belied, mind, and assumptions without an ounce of truth in it.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the late delay of this chapter but I really am swamped by assignment and only now I find time to finish this chapter.<p>

I kind of feel something off as I read the last chapter again, so I want to know whether you find mistake in last chapter or not…or whether you are confused with some of the things that I write in the story…please don't hesitate to ask me and I'll answer it as soon as possible.

I also wish to find a beta reader to proof read my story and help me write this baby…as I can't rely on my own mind as I have difficulties in finding fault in what I have written; and I AM sure that I have made some fault in this story. If and when you find something that you felt need improvement, please tell me. Thank you. Please read and review!


End file.
